


Pharmacy Struggles

by natsing



Category: Cassandra Palmer Series - Karen Chance
Genre: F/M, Funny, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsing/pseuds/natsing
Summary: Pritkin buys condoms- just in caseI stole the staff member from episode 1 of Santa Clarita Diet, as I thought she'd fit in here well!





	Pharmacy Struggles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Five_star_hellhole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five_star_hellhole/gifts).



Pharmacy Struggles

The stand loomed large before him, endless rows of brightly coloured boxes, each one claiming something almost magical in their usage. Pritkin held the first box he’d seen in his hand, a pack of 20 Trojans, a small black box, they were lubricated and ultra-thin but he had no idea if that was good or bad.

Cassie has gone off to the other aisles to pick up toiletries for the kids, and he’d snuck off to prepare for their first date night. Their first time together had been mind-blowing, god-killing, end of the world sex, so there had been no protection or thought of it. While neither of them needed to worry about disease as Pritkin was completely immune to all STIs and well, he’d hardly had much experience recently, it wasn’t beyond the realm of possibility that pregnancy might occur and Pritkin wanted to be responsible. It was proving tough.

He’d been staring at the pharmacy shelving for some time he knew, maybe 10 minutes now, a sheen of sweat gathering on his forehead as he stared at the descriptions on each box, what was a magnum? Why did he need ribbing? Honestly who was the glow in the dark one aimed at? He shifted from foot to foot, the box in his hand crumpled slightly as he pondered his choices. He’d never been so overwhelmed and it had been some time since he’d been out of his depth. A young Asian woman approached him gingerly, her blue tabard and name tag indicating her a member of staff.

‘Hi sir, my manager noticed you’d been standing here for some time, can I help at all?’ She asked in a quiet monotone, clearly bored and performing the task only as her manager insisted. He looked at the stands once more and pointed towards them with the box in hand

‘What’s the difference between thin and ultra-thin?’ He asked her, embarrassed to be asking this reluctant young woman anything.

‘Well one’s thin and one’s… ultra-thin.’ She advised, completely uninterested in his issues.

‘Err, well I’ll just take these I guess.’ He waved the box in his hand at her and headed to the checkout to pay, flinging the offending box into his coat pocket once paid for, he all but ran back to Cassie who had found herself in hair care debating the merits of anti-dandruff shampoo on pre-teens.

‘What’s the rush Pritkin?’ She asked as he all but ran at her.

‘Err nothing, just been picking up some things for tonight, we all done?’ He asked, moving awkwardly as Cassie picked up three shampoos and added them to her basket.

‘Sure, come on we’ll go pay.’ A smile creeping over her face as she watched his discomfort, bemused by his actions. The cashier was the young woman who had answered his question and upon seeing her he felt his cheeks redden at the thought.

‘Did you get the condoms you wanted sir?’ She asked in her monotone voice.

Cassie’s head whipped round to look at him with a surprised and amused look, his face had never felt so red, burning like the fires of hell he knew so well.

‘Err yes, yes thanks. I’ll just…’ He pointed to the door, bolting before Cassie had the chance to acknowledge him and flew out of the store towards the relative safety of the mall.

Cassie chuckled at his departing back, paid for the toiletries and followed her new boyfriend, oh the potential in that exchange alone, she thought of a handful witty remarks as she headed out to the mall, chuckling to herself as she went. She was definitely looking forward to their date night.

The End


End file.
